


Жизнь продолжается

by Dunya_Dunyavskaya, fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss)



Series: Бессмысленная война [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunya_Dunyavskaya/pseuds/Dunya_Dunyavskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020
Summary: Надежда на хорошие новости есть всегда.
Series: Бессмысленная война [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853602
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Жизнь продолжается

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение текстов низкого рейтинга.
> 
> Бета: olya11

Зак щёлкнул зажигалкой и глубоко затянулся. Теперь, когда рёв квадроцикла умолк, окружающая тишина легла на плечи незримой тяжестью. Снова ёбаный красный песок и камни, камни и песок. Горячий, нагретый на солнцепёке — задницу жгло даже через штаны полевой формы.

Сплюнув между коленей, Зак посмотрел налево.

Попугай лежал рядом. Лазер он так и не выпустил из рук и сейчас будто прижимал к груди. Из обрезанных перчаток торчали кости, обтянутые белёсыми волокнами сухожилий, — остатки пальцев. Местные насекомые, даром что не больше обычной мошки, тоже жрали мышцы будь здоров. Стекло шлема было припорошено песком. И электроника, и одежда, и кости…

Хорошо, тут не как в пустыне — иначе бы давно всё замело. А может, плохо.

Некогда квадратный, мясистый подбородок сейчас казался почти изящным. Зак помнил его грязным от этой заебавшей рыжей пыли, помнил, как из-под шлема по нему сбегали капли пота, как двигались челюсти, пока Попугай трепался. Неподвижными Зак их и не помнил. Сейчас от головы остался только череп, как и пальцы, обтянутый сухожилиями. Кое-где желтели клочки высохшей кожи.

— Ты на рыбу похож.

Зажав сигарету губами, Зак достал из кармана небольшой прозрачный пакет с аккуратно сложенным листом бумаги внутри. Всегда чистой стороной наружу, так что можно различить только слабо просвечивающие написанные от руки строки. Этот пакет Попугай хранил как зеницу ока. Его он первым упаковывал при смене места службы и первым убирал в личный сейф.

Зак никогда не заставал Попугая за чтением этого листа, только один раз случайно заметил, как тот погладил его кончиками пальцев, прежде чем закрыть дверцу сейфа. Зак никогда больше не видел у него такого лица.

— Я заклеил, чтобы полежала подольше бумажка твоя. Ебу я, надо тебе это, нет. На.

Он приподнял бронежилет у шеи Попугая, чтобы засунуть под него пакет, и его обдало запахом разложения.

— Бля. Ну и воняешь ты.

Докурив, Зак воткнул бычок в песок и сразу достал ещё одну сигарету. В небе сверкнул огонёк — скорее всего, свет звезды отразился от одного из перехватчиков, патрулирующих планету. 

— Победили мы, брат. Позавчера дали им пизды. — Он снова сплюнул. Вязкая, неприятная слюна горчила. — Ты ёбаный герой, знаешь. Да знаешь, конечно.

Герой, да. Как будто Зак когда-нибудь сможет забыть.

— Отсосали ленцы.

— Хуй им эта планета. Тьфу, бля, ёбаный песок.

— Марк тоже хотел спуститься, но хуй там. Они сейчас квадрат зачищают. Я обещал ему фотку, ты ж не против? А, кого ебёт, улыбнись-ка.

— Команда по тебе скучает. Попиздеть в эфир некому.

Зак откинулся на локти и посмотрел в безоблачное небо.

— Ну и жара у тебя тут.

— Я тогда тоже почти подох, знаешь. Говорят, док меня спас, шестнадцать часов оперировал. Охуенная задница. Хотя ты такие не любишь — что б ты понимал.

— Спасибо, брат.

В лицо летели песчинки. Они перекатывались на губах, на языке, скрипели на зубах.

— Мне теперь года на два ход в регенерационную капсулу заказан.

— Док охуенный.

Зак снова достал сигарету.

— Ну, по последней. — Он всё так же полулёжа прикурил и осмотрелся. Камни, песок, камни. Унылая хуеботень. — Надеюсь, тебе тут со скуки не опиздеет вконец. Марк дёргает за ниточки, чтобы тебя отсюда вывезти и похоронить нормально. Хуй знает, где я в это время буду, сам понимаешь. Может, и не увидимся больше.

Ответом ему были тишина и едва слышный треск сигареты. На несколько километров вокруг — никого живого.

Докурив, Зак сел и воткнул бычок в ряд других. Зажигалка свободно влезла в полупустую пачку с остатками сигарет. Зак засунул её Попугаю под броник, поближе к пакету:

— Держи, пригодится.

Он поднялся и, засунув руки в карманы, посмотрел в стекло шлема, туда, где должны быть глаза. Даже не верилось, что этот высохший, начисто обглоданный труп был когда-то Попугаем — жизнелюбивым пиздоболом, хорошим бойцом, верным другом.

— До встречи, брат. В душе не ебу когда, но лучше позже, чем раньше.

Ветер гонял песчинки по тёмной, выгоревшей одежде. Острый подбородок указывал в небо, костяные пальцы сжимали лазер. Ты и после смерти остался боевиком, Попугай.

Зак шёл к квадроциклу, вслушиваясь в скрип под ботинками. Здесь невозможно ходить бесшумно. Оглянулся он только раз, уже отъехав. Попугай чернел среди камней, будто прилёг отдохнуть, а не встретил лицом к лицу вражеские перехватчики. Отдыхай, брат, что ещё остаётся.

Зак гнал к базе. Как раз доедет — и на модуль. Утром прислали отряд на смену, который останется ждать учёных с постоянной охраной, а ребятам Зака дадут отдохнуть в честь успешной миссии, положившей конец войне, и снова отправят в какую-нибудь жопу мира. Сейчас же Зак мечтал только вернуться на корабль и нормально вымыться. На этой долбаной планете будто даже воздух состоял из песка. Он оказывался в еде, стоило открыть упаковку; перекатывался в трусах, сыпался из волос после душа. Даже жопу нормально не подтереть.

В модуле Зак уткнулся в переговорник, пролистывая фотографии. Печать на ящике с оружием, Попугай, снова Попугай, несколько строчек, снятые прямо с другого монитора, док. Изображение получилось нечётким — то ли из-за полумрака силового поля, окружающего койку, то ли потому что док двигался, — только и видно, что высокого мужика в форме медперсонала, что-то набирающего на планшете. Не знай Зак наверняка, кто в кадре, и не узнал бы. Хотя нет, дока он бы, наверное, всегда узнал.

Он откинулся на жёсткую стенку, служившую спинкой. Парни вслух мечтали об увольнительной, о нормальной жрачке без песка, о хорошем минете. Зак бы тоже не отказался. Он пролистнул обратно к Попугаю и отправил фотографии Марку. На корабле связь снова появится, и они уйдут получателю. Последний привет из жопы космоса.

Уже в каюте, отмывшись до скрипа и ещё толком не обсохнув, Зак включил переговорник. Контакты дока он, недолго думая, пробил по базе, когда восстанавливался после капсулы. Да-да, неэтично и всё такое, но, в конце концов, док не сказал «нет».

«Война закончилась, док. Вы обещали мне свидание».

Ни хрена он не обещал.

Через секунду появилась отметка о том, что сообщение доставлено.

Ответ не пришёл ни этим вечером, ни через неделю, ни через две. Что ж, такие отношения и правда запрещены.

***

Зак стоял на последней крупной развилке перед ангарами. Мимо сновали роботы и люди. Кто-то шёл не спеша, уткнувшись в планшет, кто-то — почти бегом, переговариваясь на ходу по контрактнику, кто-то — компанией, обсуждая что-то по пути. Инженеры, командование, уборщики, боевики. Муравейник.

В коридоре, ведущем в столовую, появилась небольшая группа. Зак узнал дока ещё до того, как тот полностью показался из-за угла. Высокий, чуть ли не выше самого Зака, он почти нависал над спутниками. Рядом что-то эмоционально рассказывала медсестра, остальные, улыбаясь, внимательно слушали и отвечали редкими смешками. Сунув руки в карманы, док смотрел под ноги, лишь иногда бросая взгляд на медсестру. Как и остальные, он приподнял уголки губ в улыбке — едва заметной, но Зак и такой у него никогда не видел. Выглядел док менее заёбанным, чем в последний раз, когда они виделись, — надо понимать, с окончанием военных действий и в медотсеке стало спокойнее, — но, в общем-то, оставался обычным, ничем не примечательным мужиком средних лет. Зак бы и сам не смог сказать, что в нём нашёл. Кроме жопы, конечно.

Какой-то рядовой, проходя мимо дока, радостно поприветствовал его и пожал руку. Тот с явной симпатией бросил пару слов, улыбнувшись чуть шире.

Зак не единственный, кого док вытащил с того света, — у него таких заков полкорабля.

— Прости, почти на полчаса затянули. — Марк подлетел к нему, поправляя кобуру: видимо, надевал на бегу. Он крепко сжал его руку, обняв другой. — Привет, брат.

Зак обнял его в ответ, а потом снова перевёл взгляд — Марк на автомате посмотрел в ту же сторону. Док с компанией как раз проходил мимо и почти механически кивнул им, продолжая слушать рассказ медсестры.

— Пойдём? — спросил Марк, ответив доку таким же кивком.

Зак отвернулся и направился к ангарам.

— Ты уже поблагодарил доброго доктора?

— Угу.

— Угу. Знаю я, как ты благодаришь. Надо ему, что ли, выходной внеочередной выбить. Всё-таки жизнь тебе спас.

— Отъебись.

— Вот и вся твоя благодарность.

Зак направился к готовому к отправке модулю. Жаль. Док и правда охуенный.

Можно, конечно, сходить в небольшое развлекательное крыло на корабле, но они с Марком встретились впервые после того, как тот оставил его в медотсеке, собранного обратно из кровавой каши, только что самостоятельно задышавшего, с трубкой в уретре. Им было за что выпить, было о чём поговорить, было о чём забыть.

На планете они взяли такси и вскоре уже входили в бордель, выбранный Марком. У Зака иногда складывалось впечатление, что, куда бы они ни направлялись, бары и проститутки были первыми, о чём Марк собирал информацию. Зачем — знал только он один. Он не воротил нос от продажного секса и алкоголя, но и завсегдатаем таких заведений не был. Да его даже по-настоящему пьяным не увидишь.

Впрочем, что бы им ни двигало, Зак не внакладе.

— Как там Попугай? — спросил Марк, когда они уже пропустили по несколько стопок.

— Хуёво. Там вообще хуёво. Вытаскивай его оттуда.

— Вытащу. Сейчас наши там окончательно осядут, и вытащу.

— Скучаете, мальчики? — раздался низкий, хрипловатый голос — сразу и не понять, женский или мужской.

— Уже нет, — тут же сменил тон Марк и приглашающе улыбнулся ярко накрашенной, полуодетой женщине с большой грудью. Она довольно улыбнулась и, усевшись к нему на колени, заново наполнила им стопки.

— А как же ты? — спросил Марк с наигранной укоризной.

Зак окинул взглядом двух парней, подошедших с женщиной, и кивнул одному из них в сторону коридора, скрывающегося в глубине здания. Тот направился туда, а Зак опрокинул в себя самогон с красивым непроизносимым названием и оставил Марка развлекаться. Марк указал второму парню на место рядом с собой и, когда тот уселся, приобнял новых знакомых, что-то рассказывая с широкой, искренней улыбкой.

Не то чтобы Зак не любил порой провести несколько часов в весёлом угаре со смешливыми собеседниками, стремящимися ему угодить, но психологических игр, в которые играл Марк, не понимал. Тот не мог просто поржать с проституткой или просто её натянуть — сначала ему надо было с ними поговорить; как пауку, опутать сетью опасного, обезоруживающего обаяния, расположить к себе — и только потом он поднимался с ними наверх. Когда за ним придёт смерть, он, наверное, и её очарует, прежде чем выебать.

Парень показывал Заку дорогу, и перед глазами маячила его задница, приглашая пощупать. Зак не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии: сжал одну ягодицу, чувствуя под пальцами мягкую, вытертую джинсу, и парень обернулся, одобрительно поведя бёдрами. Зак кивнул на лестницу: давай, мол, двигай. Он бы очень хотел, чтобы здесь сейчас была другая задница, другой мужчина призывно покрутил бы тазом в ответ на его жест.

Конечно, Зак и в страшном сне не мог себе представить дока с такими ужимками, но он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы иметь право на его практически эталонный зад. Тогда, в больничке, он стал его отрадой, можно сказать, а потом вместе с ним и док. О последнем Зак сейчас немного жалел.

Он был реалистом и уж точно не святым. Хуй знает, куда его зашлют в следующий раз и не присоединится ли он к Попугаю. Пусть та жопа, которую он бы хотел, недоступна, наждаться можно и той, что есть.

В комнате Зак расстегнул на парне джинсы ещё до того, как тот закрыл дверь. Приспустив их вместе с бельём, он обнажил белую, покрывшуюся мурашками кожу с чёткими следами загара и подтолкнул парня к кровати. Когда тот упёрся в неё коленями и руками, Зак сильно сжал ягодицы и развёл в стороны. Отпустил и снова развёл. Завораживающее зрелище.

Быстро раскатав презерватив на пальцах и выдавив на них смазку, он коснулся промежности и повёл по ложбинке наверх, оставляя наверняка неприятно холодящий след. Парень сразу расслабился, и Зак медленно ввел два пальца ему в задницу, наблюдая, как их обхватывает тёмная кожа. Внутри было горячо, тесно — охуенно. Влажная дорожка, оставленная смазкой, блестела в ярком свете лампы. Пальцы скрывались, и показывались снова, и опять скрывались, медленно, возбуждающе.

Зак потёр член через штаны, сжал яйца. Не выдержав, он плюнул на прелюдию, натянул презерватив и сразу вошёл. Теперь появлялся и снова исчезал толстый ствол, обтянутый прозрачным тонким латексом. Пусть не докова, но вполне аппетитная задница вздрагивала каждый раз, встречая его движение. Она покраснела из-за его ладоней, и это было так охуенно. Внезапно парень изогнулся и протянул руку вниз — коснулся яиц Зака, помассировал точку за ними. Зак напрягся и после нескольких движений замер, отдавшись оргазму.

Отдышавшись, он стянул с себя презерватив, разделся и упал на кровать, похлопав рядом:

— Забирайся. Перекурим — и ещё разок.

Когда голый парень влез к нему под бок, Зак достал сигареты.

— Здесь нельзя курить.

— Ой, да ладно.

Зак протянул одну парню. Тот её взял, но продолжал настаивать:

— Серьёзно, оштрафуют.

Зак впервые его по-настоящему рассмотрел. Давно уже не парень — едва ли не старше самого Зака, — просто худощавый и следит за собой. Полумрак зала внизу скрадывал морщины, не очень свежую кожу, тяжёлый взгляд. Хотя взгляд у их брата рано меняется.

— Не еби мозги. Оштрафуют — заплачу, значит.

Зак дал прикурить парню, затянулся сам и удовлетворённо расслабился, чувствуя запах порошка от подушки. А прав Марк, хороший бордель, надо своих парней навести. Парень вытянулся рядом и не лез с разговорами, похоже, тоже наслаждаясь минутой покоя. Отличный выбор — пока они дрейфуют у этой планеты, Зак станет тут постоянным клиентом, пожалуй.

— Как тебя зовут хоть?

— Том.

Одновременно с его ответом у Зака завибрировал контактник. Он активировал экран и замер, забыв выдохнуть дым. Док прислал скрин рекламы какого-то ресторана и дату со знаком вопроса. На рекламу Зак даже не посмотрел — вот уж что ему похуй, так это куда они пойдут, — а от даты не мог оторвать взгляд.

Докуривал он без единой мысли в голове, пялясь на сухие, лаконичные цифры. Сейчас, когда он смирился с неудачей, осознать реальность происходящего не получалось, и он раз за разом пытался найти другой возможный смысл этого сообщения — чтобы не ошибиться, не разочароваться снова. Кинув окурок в стакан на тумбочке, Зак плеснул туда воды и отправил ответ, после чего встал и начал натягивать одежду. С доком он готов играть честно.

— Ты вроде сказал, ещё раз? — Том насмешливо поднял брови, бросая свой окурок к его.

Улыбаясь, как давно уже не улыбался, Зак покачал головой:

— Заплачу я, заплачу, не ссы.

Том тоже встал и начал собираться:

— Хорошие новости?

Подавив порыв снова открыть входящие, убедиться, что ему не померещилось, Зак приложил переговорник к терминалу и активировал оплату отпечатком пальца.

— Надеюсь.


End file.
